Let Me Help You
by MortisBane
Summary: America is in a very abusive relationship with Russia, but England, who has been in love with America for a long time, wants to save America from Russia and make him his. Will he be able to do it! Please read to find out. RusAme with possible UkUs/UsUk, starts with one sided UkUs though. Rated M for language and sexual content later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is a story I can up with out if literally no where. It starts as a RusAme (Very bad one and I don't even like the pairing) but will eventually will become UsUk or UkUs (Whatever) Anyway enjoy and review!**

* * *

America lay on the cold floor bruised and bloody surrounded by broken glass and his own tears. He sobbed quietly to himself as memories of what only happened ten minutes ago flashed around in his mind.

_America was in the kitchen standing in front of the sink washing the dishes from that nights dinner._

"_America!" Russia called as he walked down the hall way towards him, and by the tone in his voice America knew he was angry. Drying his hands and gulping he turned to face the angry Russian._

"_Y...Yes?" He answered when Russia walked up to him, his fear showing clearly in his voice._

"_Who were you talking on the phone with earlier, for a half hour?!" He screamed showing America his own cell phone which displayed his call history on the screen. America looked at the screen and paled when he realized he forgot to clear his history...again._

"_I needed to talk to England about the next meeting and the conversation took longer then I expected." America answered with complete honesty but Russia didn't believe him and America knew he wouldn't, he never does._

"_That's bull shit! Now tell me why you really were talking to him!" America took a step back and found he was pressed against the counter but he couldn't even think of trying to move anywhere else due to Russia's glare paralyzing him, leaving him stuck in place._

"_I...I'm telling the truth, really!" Russia's face turned into a scowl before everything went down hill from there. Russia raised his hand and before America could even register what was happening he stuck America's face with enough strength that it sent him to the floor. He landed with a thump and a groan before glancing up at Russia tears brimming his eyes. America's saddened eyes locked with Russia's furious ones, he pleaded with Russia to stop what he was doing silently with his eyes but Russia met his pleas with a cold evil stare. America felt tears escape his eyes and slide down his cheeks, one of which stung from the earlier blow. Russia bent down and grabbed America's shirt pulling him roughly to his feet._

"_Now, tell me the fucking truth!" Russia spat at America getting actual spit on his face. Instead of wiping it of his face America chose to stay still, even with him shaking in fear._

"_I am! Please Russia, stop! Not again!" America begged the Russian, but all he managed to do was make him angrier. He shoved the American against the counter causing a gasp to emit from America's throat and a glass to fall shattering before America himself slid down onto the floor sitting in the broken glass shards._

"_I'm getting real fucking tired of this shit, tell me the truth or you will regret it." America brought his hands to his face as he sobbed into them wanting to remain silent. But his hopes were dashed when Russia spoke again, "Now!" America looked up at him from his hands with tears streaming down his face._

"_I don't know what you want me to say! I am telling the truth!" Russia clenched his fists as his anger rose even further._

"_Fine, you've done this to your self. Now get up!" America shook uncontrollably and stayed on the floor to scared of what Russia would do to him if he stood. "Do you want me to repeat myself, again?!" Knowing that he would be in worse shape if he stayed on the floor, America scrambled to his feet and stood shaking in front of the Russian. America looked into Russia's face, which seemed to mirror the pure image of hatred. "You know I hate when you lie to me."_

"_I'm not lying Ivan!" America began to cry harder using Russia's name in hope of making him believe him._

"_Do not speak my name when lying to me!" Russia sent his fist directly into America's face landing it right on his eye. America screamed in pain while clutching his eye, but Russia wasn't done there. He grabbed America and turned around pushing him forward, he stumbled forward almost falling on his face. America turned back to Russia only to see him advancing towards him with a knife._

"_I...Ivan think about what you're doing here!" America tried to reason while taking a step back, he took his hands off his eye and held them up as to defuse the situation._

"_I said not to call me by my name when you're lying!" Russia screamed to him beginning to speed walk towards America. America knew reasoning wouldn't work beyond this point and he now had to defend himself. Russia approached America, but before he could swing the knife America grabbed both his wrists using all his strength to hold them back. They began to struggle for dominance but it didn't last very long, America's hand slipped and Russia's hand with the knife came down slicing America's face. He screamed again and clutched the now bleeding wound. Russia had stumbled forward from America's hand slipping so America had taken this advantage to run. He ran down the hall towards the bed room to lock himself in but a vase hitting and shattering on the wall in front of him stopped him. He turned to Russia to see he had another vase in his hand ready to throw it, He braced for the impact of the vase by covering his face with his arms, The vase hit his arms and shattered many pieces lodging in his arms. America screamed yet again and collapsed to the ground with blood came out of his arms. Russia stormed up to him and grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up ramming him into the wall leaving a dent. Russia scowled at America and slammed him into the wall again, but this time America took advantage of this, and in order to get out of this situation, after his head hit the wall America pretended to black out. After a moment, which felt like an eternity, Russia bought it and with one last slam to the wall he released America letting him fall to the floor. Russia moved away and America heard him walk out the front door, his car taking off soon afterward. That's when America chose to breakdown and cry._

That brought him here crying surrounded by glass and a mixture of his own blood and tears. I know what your wondering, 'why the fuck doesn't my dear America leave that bastard?!' well he's scared. America is scared of what might happen if he were to leave Russia, and one more thing. Deep down America wants to believe that Russia truly does love him. America let out one more sob before passing out this time and staying out until morning.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so how was it? I have a feeling that it wont be that popular with people but I can hope right? But seriously please tell me what you thought, I want the nice reviews, the bad ones and the dick ones where they do nothing but slander me. I want them all!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so here's chapter 2 and Iggy shows up now so yay! Please Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

America walked down the hall way to the meeting room with Russia's arm tightly around his waist keeping him very close. He was currently wearing a pair of sun glasses as to hide the black eye he gained the night before but he wasn't sure it would do much good with the scratch on his cheek and his slight limp. The two walked through the door to the meeting room to see that they were the last to arrive.

"I would think that you staying with Russia would at least make you on time." Spoke England when they walked in not even bothering to look at the American while he spoke. When England turned to face America his eyes widened and the smirk on his face turned into a concerned frown. "America, what happened?!" America started to rub the back of his neck trying to think of a believable lie while Russia pulled him closer from the hip, which was starting to hurt from the pressure.

"Well you see, I was out being the total hero I am and I came across some punks trying to rob this old lady so I attacked them, but it turned out they weren't punks they were aliens and they transported me to their space ship. So I was kicking their ass and when they were all out cold I lost control of the ship and it crashed making this huge explosion. Thankfully since I'm the hero I made it out with only a black eye and this scratch here." America began to laugh his hero laugh but he sounded very nervous while doing so.

"He fell down the stairs while playing hero yesterday." Russia began a smile playing on his lips. "He was embarrassed about it so he had to lie." America only continued to laugh and nod his head to agree with the Russian. England wasn't buying either story and gave Russia a suspicious glare before returning to his paper work.

"If you're done sharing we have a meeting to get started, it was already delayed because you decided to be late." Germany spoke from the head of the table. Russia nodded to him before taking him and America to their seats. "America, we are indoors and this is a meeting please remove your sunglasses." Germany told America after he sat down.

"Do I have to dude?" America asked becoming very nervous.

"Yes now take them off!" America turned to Russia to see if it was fine not wanting to get in trouble later, Russia nodded to him and America hesitantly removed his sunglasses reveling his black eye. Many countries hissed upon seeing how bad it actually was and America only looked down embarrassed.

"Okay, now lets begin the meeting."

* * *

"Alright, we'll break for lunch. I want everyone back here in a half hour and no later." Germany spoke to the starving nations around him.

"Yay! Germany can we have Pasta?!" Italy asked Germany hanging onto his arm.

"Ja whatever."

"Yay!" The two walked out of the room soon followed by everyone else, except America and Russia.

"Stay here while I go grab our lunch. And don't talk to _anyone! _Especially England, got it?!" Russia spoke to America while he held onto his arm roughly.

"Yes, Russia." He replied.

"Good." Russia let go of America's arm and leaned in for a kiss. Reluctantly America gave him one and Russia moved out the door closing it behind him. Once he was gone America let out a sigh of relief, he laid his head back and closed his eyes feeling very exhausted. The peace and quite in the room didn't last long because he soon heard the door open and close behind someone. Suspecting it was Russia America lifted his head back up and opened his eyes waiting for Russia to give him his food.

"America?" Came a voice that certainly wasn't Russia.

"England? What are you doing here?" America spoke to him while turning to the Brit.

"I wanted to see if you were okay, your eye doesn't look to good."

"I'm fine England, now can you go I'm not supposed to talk to you."

"Says who?!" England took another step forward and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Russia."

"I don't care what that wanker says!"

"Well I do! Now get out of here or I'll get in trouble!" England was about to keep up the conversation when the door to the meeting room opened and Russia walked in.

"Oh, Hello England. What are you doing here?" He asked walking up to the two.

"Just checking to see if America was okay. But I was just leaving." England glared at Russia before leaving the room.

"What was he doing here, America?!" Russia asked keeping his voice low but still demanding while he sat down next to America.

"I don't know, I kept telling him to leave." America replied beginning to feel a sweat break out.

"Like I'll believe that, we're going to talk about this when we get home. Now eat your lunch." Russia grabbed the two brown paper bags he walked in with and handed one to America. He emptied the contents onto the table and all that he had was a bag full of carrot sticks and a water bottle.

"Um, is this is?" America asked looking inside the bag to see if there was anything he missed.

"Yes. You're starting to get way to fat, you're going on a diet." Russia replied grabbing his sandwich and taking a bite. America's stomach growled but he didn't complain, he was to scared to.

"Okay." He grabbed the bag and began to nibble on the few carrot sticks he had and every so often would take a sip of his water.

* * *

From the other side of the door England was able to hear the entire conversation.

"I can't believe how that bastard is treating my poor America!" England whispered to himself. "I bet he's responsible for America's injuries. And I'm going to prove it!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay Chapter 2 how was it? Good, not? Please let me know, I love getting reviews. They make me happy! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I'm late on my update but my internet was out so I couldn't get around to it until I had my internet back. But I do now so yay! Please Enjoy and review!**

* * *

America and Russia walked down the hall on their way out of the meeting. The meeting itself ended as always with nothing getting done, just lots of screaming and fighting. Both America and Russia didn't mind, Russia because he enjoyed watching the other countries fight for his own reasons and America because he wanted the meeting to last a long while not wanting to go back home with Russia. They walked down the hall in silence but they were stopped by another nation.

"America!" The two turned to see England walking up to them a rare smile on his face.

"Hello England," Russia spoke stepping closer keeping America somewhat behind him. "What is it you need?" England glared at the Russian and turned to America.

"I came to speak with America not _you."_ England replied taking a step closer to America. "America, would you like to join me for a drink?" America looked from England to Russia silently asking what he should do.

"I don't think that would be the best idea England, we all know what you get like when you drink." Russia answered him earning another glare from the Brit.

"Let America answer, Git!" Russia stared at England with his smile that hid his true feelings.

"I'm a 'git' now am I?"

"Yes, you are! Now why don't you get the bloody hell out of here so I can talk to _America _not _you_!" Russia placed his arm over America's shoulders pulling him closer and keeping a tight grip on him, so tight that it was beginning to hurt America.

"I don't think so, why don't you get the hell out of here?" England was beginning to loose patience with the Russian in front of him.

"I've had enough of this! Come on America, let's go." England placed his hand on America's arm which completely set Russia off. He grabbed England's wrist and forced it off of America's arm. England gasped in pain as Russia's grip tightened on his wrist.

"I suggest you leave _my _America alone and leave." Russia spoke his face never changing expression. Before Russia could force England away any further he pulled his wrist from Russia's grasp.

"_Your _America?! Who said he was yours?!" America looked between the two as they fought and as their fight escalated Russia's grip on him tightened hurting the American further.

"I did, he's mine and what do you think you could do about it?"

"More then you would ever be willing to for for him!"

"And why would you be willing to do anything for him?"

"Because I love him!" England screamed but immediately covered his mouth upon realizing what he had just said and that America was right there. His eyes widened and he turned to America who met his eyes with his own widened ones. A huge blush crossed England's face and he took a slow step back.

"I...I'm sorry." England turned on his heel and took off down the hall before either America or Russia could say anything. America looked at England as he took off down the hall and he was sad that he left but was more scared that he was again stuck with Russia.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's get home." Russia pulled America with him and forced him down the hall with him. America felt fear well up in him and he knew why too, once he was home the darkest side of Russia would be released and America would be entirely at his mercy.

England ran down the hall fear racking his entire body and he didn't stop running until he was sure he was entirely out of sight of America and Russia. He turned the corner and collapsed against the wall.

"I...I can't believe I just said that! And right in front of America too!" He laid his head in his hands as he began panting. Tears graced his eyes and England soon began to shake with sobs.

"Angleterre?" England looked up and saw France standing there looking very concerned. "What's wrong?" England stared at France for a few moments before burying his head back in his hands and continued to sob. France moved forward and got on to his knees in front of England. "What's wrong? What happened?" France placed a comforting hand on England's shoulder urging him to speak.

"I blew it!" He screamed finally.

"Blew what?"

"My chances with America!" Once finishing his sentence England began to cry even harder not even caring anymore that his mortal enemy was right there in his moment of weakness.

"How did you do that?" For once instead of mocking the Brit France was actually being comforting to England. This time he didn't reply he just continued to cry.

"Angleterre, please tell me so I can help." England's head snapped up at his words tears still streaming down his face.

"But you can't it's impossible! I've fucked up too much!"

"But when it comes to love nothing is impossible!"

"Just shut up and leave me to wallow in my own self pity..." England placed his head back in his hands and attempted to ignore the French man.

"You know I can't do that. Now I know I'm not one to help, especially if it's you, but when it comes to love I must! I am the nation of love after all!" England looked back up at the French man who somehow had a rose in his hand.

"Oh yeah and how could you help me?!" England spoke wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Well if you could tell me what you did then I could tell you." England sighed and looked down at the floor.

"America heard me say that I loved him..."

"I'm sorry but how is that a problem?"

"I knew you wouldn't take this seriously." England slowly got up and began to walk away but France got up and stopped him.

"Angleterre, what I mean is if he knows then why are your chances ruined?"

"Because that's not the way I wanted him to find out! I wanted to do it so that even if he didn't love me back he might after the way I confessed! But no now I look like a lunatic!" England held his head down and tried to fight back the tears threatening to escape.

"Did he ever say he loved you too?"

"No, I ran and Russia took him away."

"Russia was there?"

"He was the one I screamed about loving America to and America was right there." France quickly grabbed England's shoulders and turned him around to face him.

"Well you need to talk to him now, Angleterre!"

"Why?"

"So you can save him from Russia like those heroes America's always on about!"

"But what if he doesn't love me back?!"

"Then we'll make him love you!" England shrugged off France's hands and began to walk away again.

"You're nothing but a git!"

"How will you know how he feels if you never try? What do you have to loose?" England stopped and turned back around.

"Him! Forever!"

"Oh please!" France spoke while walking closer to the Brit. "You went from mortal enemies to best friends in such a short time! After the revolutionary war you swore to never speak to him again, now look! You're in love with him! If he rejects you it wouldn't be long before you are both over it, and if he does feel the same then your love can blossom like a..." France then began to go into one of his deep descriptions about love but England had lost interest from the start of it.

"And you hold each other in the moon light with..."

"Fine!" He spoke stopping France mid sentence. "I'll listen to you just tell m how to fix this."

"Didn't I propose that from the start?"

"Whatever, just tell me what to do! I just don't want to loose him again."

"Don't worry, Angleterre. Now lets get going so I can begin your lessons in love!" France draped his arm over England's shoulders and began leading him down the hall. England removed France's arm and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't touch me."

America sat in the passenger seat of Russia's car as Russia drove the two of them home. On the outside America seemed calm and collected, but on the inside America was scared and worried. After being caught talking to England and after what England had said, America knew this wasn't going to end well. But what surprised him the most was that Russia hadn't said a word about what happened, he just shoved him in the car and took off in silence. America glanced over at Russia and saw him just sitting there his usual smile on his face. But America knew that when he wore that face he was actually angry and he knew that soon he would be in the wrong end of that emotion. A shiver ran down America's back before he turned back forward to stair out the window as everything passed by. With the silence America's thoughts turned to what England had said.

"Does he really love me?" He thought to himself. At the thought of it made his heart speed up and a light blush tint his cheeks.

"Stop." America turns quickly to Russia who finally decided to speak.

"W...What?" America responds becoming not only confused but scared.

"You're thinking about what that limy said earlier, and I want you to _stop._" America slowly nodded his head feeling a sweat braking out on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Russia. I...I love you." America was hoping that maybe this time Russia would say it back for once.

"Yeah yeah..." America laid back in his seat and starred ahead again feeling his hopes dashed. With one last glance at Russia a small tear slid down America's face.

* * *

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the late update but school has left me so exhausted that when I have free time I can't bring myself to type! I'm really sorry but please don't hate me! I'll try to update on time next week!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey I'm back, finally! Miss me?! No? Okay... Anyway, I have the next chapter! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

America lays on his bed thanking god that Russia didn't beat him again. When they got home Russia told America to wait in their room while he went to do some grocery shopping. Russia usually has America stay home when he goes anywhere that he doesn't need America with him, he always says that America gets in the way and annoys Russia, so America stays home. Russia's been gone a while so America figured that he'd be back soon. He sat up and faced the bedroom door waiting for Russia to come home. The reason he does this is because Russia told him to, Russia wants America to be waiting for him when he gets home, or he gets mad. And why America always listens to him is because America loves Russia and all he wants is for Russia to say it back when he says it. The front door opened and America heard Russia walk in and to the kitchen. He sat up straighter on the bed and waited for it to open like a little puppy. When it did America smiled widely at the door.

"Welcome home!" He spoke loudly. Russia didn't reply he just moved closer to the American before he began to push him back onto the bed. "R...Russia?"

"Just relax, I need you now." He replied as he crawled on top of America.

"I...I'm not in the mood r...right now." America spoke taking his gaze away from the advancing Russian.

"And what did I tell you about that?"

"T...That if you're in t...the mood then I am too..."

"Good, now remove your shirt." Russia moved back so that America could sit up to take off his shirt.

"B...but Russia..."

"Now." America slowly sat up and began to unbutton his shirt trying to ignore the hungry Russian eyes before him. When he took off the shirt Russia took it and tossed it across the room before pushing America back against the bed. Immediately Russia began to attack America's neck and chest with small bites. "Let's begin." America shoved all his fear into the back of his mind and allowed Russia to do with his body as he pleased.

"Are you going to teach me anything or are you just going to talk about what love is?" England complained cutting off France from his long going description of love. They were on their way to the hotel that the two were staying in for the meeting and the whole time France was describing what love is.

"Ah but Angleterre, to know how to act out love, one must know what love is from the inside out. Now being the nation of love, you could learn that from no one better than me!" France replied never taking his eyes off the rode as the drove. England rolled his eyes and stared out his window.

"Whatever."

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, and when you love a person with all of your love and soul..." England zoned out again not wanting to hear any of what France was saying, although his thoughts immediately went to America. England saw America clearly in his thoughts, he closed his eyes and imagined him and America together holding hands, laughing and even kissing. It made England blush and France noticed this.

"oh, day dreaming about America are we?" France asked in a mocking tone.

"S...Shut up, frog!" England replied trying to hide his blush.

"But it's completely normal. If you love America then it only makes sense that you would be thinking about him until you can have him."

"Have you experienced this?"

"Yes, that's how I can speak about it with passion."

"Did you ever get this person?"

"No I never tried, that's why I don't want you to give up on him. I want you to get the person you love."

"Why didn't you get the person you love."

"I don't think he has any feeling back, usually I would go for it either way but he's such a fragile person I don't want to hurt him."

"How would you hurt him by telling how you feel?"

"Because I know him, he would feel guilty for hurting me and I don't think he could handle it with everything else in his life."

"Who is he?" France didn't answer he just stared at the road fixated on it. After a few minutes of silence they pulled into the parking lot of their hotel.

"Other than just talking about what love is are you actually going to teach me how to get America?" England asked stepping out of the car and walking towards the hotel front doors.

"But of course, that's the whole reason you want my help anyway." France replied catching up to England.

"Like what?"

"All in good time, Angleterre."

"But what if it's to late by that time?! What if Russia does something to him to make him actually love the Russian?! Then he wont except mine!"

"For love there's no such thing as too late."

"But anything is possible with that Russian! He could threaten America or brain wash him into loving him!"

"I didn't want to tell you this." France spoke with a sigh as the stepped into the elevator. "But America already loves Russia, but Russia doesn't love America back. He just wants America's strength and his body. I've been observing their relationship from a far and I can tell it's a one sided love."

"Then why would he except my love if he already loves Russia?!" England spoke desperately as they exited the elevator onto their floor.

"Because, the one thing America wants is to be loved. He's told me so himself."

"When?"

"We went out for a drink once and I somehow got him drunk, and you said it was impossible. But he said that the only thing he's ever wanted was to be loved. He pushed you away with the American Revolution because he thought you didn't love him. Apparently you would always insult him and try to change him, that's what made him revolt." That fact made a strong pain shoot through England's heart.

"It was my fault?"

"Maybe not intentionally." France opened the door to his hotel room and let England in. He went over and sat on the foot of the bed staring at the floor.

"I can't believe it, this whole time I though he was pushing me away but actually I was pushing him away." France sat next to England and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You have a chance to fix it. Like I said, America only wants to be loved, you can be the one to offer that love." England sat there silently not looking anywhere other than the floor. Then he just sprang up and rushed over to the door.

"I've got to go!" He spoke flinging open the door and running down the hall.

"Angleterre! You aren't ready, you haven't learned anything!" France screamed from the door frame at him. England didn't listen he ran as fast as he could trying to get to America, he _needed _to see America now. When he got in parking lot that's when he realized he didn't have his car, since France gave him a ride his car was still at the meeting building. Deciding to run there instead he took off. America lived about a mile and a half away from the hotel but England was so desperate to see America it seemed as though he was only running a few feat. When he reached his apartment complex England ran up to his room panting and out of breath from his run. He was about to pound on the door but he figured that Russia might be there too. He took a second to calm himself down and regulate his breathing before knocking on the door as he normally would. He waited a minute and was about to call America's cell when he heard a crash come from within the apartment. Without a second thought England opened the door and ran inside, thank god the door was unlocked.

America slowly opened his eyes and immediately felt a throbbing pain coming from his ass. Russia was very rough with him and showed no mercy. But America didn't care, he was more upset at how half way through when he said that he loved Russia he didn't reply. America glanced at the half naked sleeping Russian beside him. America was just about to go back to sleep when a knock came from the front door. Knowing damn well that Russia could sleep through an atom bomb America moved to stand up, he was going to grab his robe hanging on the back of the door but when he took a step the pain in his ass became too unbearable and he crumpled to the floor. On his way down he tried to catch himself on the night stand but only managed to send the lamp to the floor with him. The loud crash did nothing to awake the Russian still asleep in bed but made whoever was at the door come running. America looked up as the bedroom door swung open and there he saw England standing there looking shocked. At the sight if him America began to blush.

"America?! What are you doing on the floor?!" England asked kneeling down in front of America a blush matching his showing on his own face. "And why are you naked?!"

"I...I can't walk." America replied not meeting England's eyes.

"Why?!" America didn't reply, he just glanced over at the bed. England obviously didn't like seeing what he saw and especially didn't like imagining what had happened either. "Come on America I'm taking you out of here."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I don't think you're safe here."

"B...But I am."

"I'm not hearing it, don't expect me to believe that."

"Seriously England, I'm safe here!" England wasn't believing a word he said, instead he moved forward and turned America onto his back to lift him up. England flinched when America hissed in pain but then began to work faster.

"Sorry." England took the bed sheet that was sliding off the bed and wrapped it around America's waist before quickly grabbing America's robe off of the back of the door. "Put this on America."

"I told you I'm fine here, I'm not leaving." America crossed his arms over his chest and refused to take the robe.

"America please, I'm trying to help you. And if you don't take it I will have no choice than to walk out side with you only wearing a bed sheet."

"I...I can't leave."

"Exactly why?"

"Russia would be mad, he's going to be hungry when he wakes up and if I'm not there to make him something he'll get mad, plus if he finds out I'm with you it will be even worse." England took the robe and draped it over America's shoulders before sliding his arms behind his back and under his legs. England lifted America up and he was a lot lighter then he used to be.

"Have you lost weight?" England asked turning to walk out of the door.

"Russia put me on a diet, I've gotten too fat. And England put me down! I'll be in trouble when Russia finds out." England looked directly into America's eyes tears gracing his own.

"I wont ever let him hurt you again." England spoke with such determination that it brought tears to America's own eyes. He then threw his arms around England's neck and buried his head in his shoulder as he began to cry.

"Please protect me! I'm so scared!" England walked over to the front door, which he had left open, and walked out into the sun.

"Don't worry America, I wont let him get anywhere close to you." England was being very comforting on the outside but on the inside he was enraged. Russia had broken America's strength, he broke America's confidence, he broke his pride, Russia had broken everything that was America. And it would be hard to fix.

* * *

**A/N: I'm real sorry I've been gone for so long! I just couldn't get around to it! Don't hurt me! Please review though... it might motivate me...**

**Stay wizard**

**~Morits**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I'm late in the update, I was at my grandma's all weekend and coiuldn't type. But I'm here now!**

* * *

England walked down the street with America in arms. It was a strange sight to see. One man with giant eyebrows wearing a suit carrying a naked man wrapped in sheets and a robe, let's just say it drew a lot of attention. America cried most of the way with his head buried in England's neck and it broke his heart but after some time the crying stopped, England only figured that he had fallen asleep. Soon though they had made it to the hotel and was relieved that he had America and he was safe. Many times England had turned to look over his shoulder thinking that Russia was after them but thankfully he never showed up. England walked into the hotel lobby and gained many more stares from the people inside but he paid them no mind. He just walked into the elevator and went up to his floor. When he reached his door he tried to open it which was actually easy even with America asleep in his arms. When he got in he set America down on his bed softly before going to get in his suitcase. He grabbed the largest clothes he had hoping that they would fit the tall American, he found a pair of gray sweat pants and a white T-shirt as well as some underwear. He went back to America who was still sleeping soundly. He put the clothes down and got closer to America, he pushed some of the hair out of his face and stared at the beautiful sight. With a sigh Arthur went and picked up the clothes dreading the next step. He slowly grabbed the sheet that was covering America's lower half and removed it. A blush all over his face England grabbed the underwear and slid it up America's legs and around his privates. You would think that after years of dressing the American as a child would make him used to seeing him naked but after falling in love with the same kid as an adult it made the experience all the more embarrassing. And besides, America had grown a lot bigger since he was a kid... A lot. Once England was done with the underwear he grabbed the sweat pants and slid them up America's legs as well. Once satisfied he grabbed the T-shirt and began to put it on him. He first put his head through the hole and went on putting his right arm in it's hole. It took a lot longer then England thought but soon he had the American dressed. With a quick thought England ran to his suitcase and grabbed a pair of socks before coming back to America and placing them on his feet. England looked at the sleeping American with a slight smile before pulling the covers over him and tucking him in. He leaned down and kissed his forehead softly before heading into the bathroom to take a shower and change out of his suit.

Russia groaned and turned on his side as he began to wake up.

"America, I'm hungry." He called out eyes still closed. After receiving no response Russia opened his eyes and looked around the room. There was no trace of his American. "America!" He called again. "Do not ignore me!" Russia was beginning to loose patience. He sat up and slipped in his shirt before getting up too look for America. He already had his pants and scarf on seeing as though he didn't take it off the whole time that he had been pounding into the American. He purposely makes it painful for him, it's amusing. Russia got up off the bed and started walking to the bedroom door but stopped when he stepped on something that was crunchy. He looked down and saw the lamp that was usually on the nightstand shattered on the floor.

"America!" He screamed becoming furious. He slammed open the bedroom door and stormed out to the rest of the apartment searching for the missing American. He checked every room and every little place America could have been hiding, but turned up empty. He came to a new conclusion.

"America must have went to see that damn limey! Well he isn't getting out of this!" Russia grabbed his coat off the coat rack and keys of the little ring in the kitchen before leaving out the door. He jumped in his car and took off down the street towards the hotel that England was staying at. He got there in no time by ignoring the stop signs and running red lights. No one was hurt, unfortunately. Russia pulled into the parking lot and parked in a handy cap spot because, who's gonna tell him he can't. He walked into the hotel lobby and plastered on his fake smile to mask his rage from the other people. He walked up to the teller and with his fake smile asked,

"Where can I find Arthur Kirkland's room? He asked me to pick him up but forgot to tell me his room number." The lady looked at him with a smile.

"Just a moment sir, I'll find your friend!" She went to typing on her computer and internally Russia was becoming annoyed. "Okay he's in room 206 on the third floor. Would you like me to call him and let him know you're on your way?"

"No I'm fine thank you." Russia turned away from the woman and dropped his smile for a moment before bringing it back. He walked over to the elevator and walked in pressing the button for third floor. When the elevator came to a stop Russia stepped out and went in search for room 206. He found it very quickly and prepared to bust it down

England walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his hair wetted down. He glanced at America who was still asleep and smiled. He grabbed some lounge clothes from his suitcase and quickly got dressed hoping that America wouldn't wake up. Once he had all his clothes on he walked over to America but when he was only a foot away from the bedside a loud bang came from the door. England turned quickly and he heard America sit up and gasp before turning towards the door as well. He saw the actual door broken open and implanted in the wall that it was attached to, but in the door way stood Russia and at the sight if him both America and England's blood ran cold.

"America..." He began his smile fading away and being replaced with a scowl. "Why are you here with this limey and not at home where you should be?!" America's eyes were wide and he was left unable to speak due to pure fear. "Well answer me!" England snapped himself out of his shock and stood in front of America.

"Get out of here Russia! I wont allow you to hurt America anymore!" He spoke glaring at the Russian.

"America...Come..." England turned to America who was looking down at his hand that were in his lap.

"Y...Yes Russia." America removed the covers from him and swung his legs over the bedside.

"America?! What are you doing?!" England asked him.

"G...going with Russia." He replied tears streaking down his face even though he tried to hold them in.

"Why?!"

"I have to, or he'll get more angry..."

"America I said I'll protect you!"

"I don't think you'll do a good job at that." Russia spoke. England turned to face him but before getting a glance at him a fist came down on face sending him to the floor. "Especially if you can't protect yourself."

"Russia stop!" America called while standing up and making a move towards Russia. But like before when he tried to stand up he crumpled to the floor.

"We're going home. I suggest you stay away from other people's property." Russia spoke before bending down and yanking America up by his arm harshly. "Move!" Russia called to America pushing him forward.

"No!" England yelled trying to stand up while wiping the blood off his busted lip. "America!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay again sorry for being late on the update but I'm only a day late! But I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it's short...**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey I'm back for you guys! No more suspense okay? I'm really fucking tired right now but I will type! For you! You better feel special because right now I just want to crawl in bed and sleep for a decade! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"No!" England yelled trying to stand up while wiping the blood off his busted lip. "America!" When he got to his feet he stumbled down the hall way heading towards America and Russia, who hadn't gotten that far away. When he reached the two he grabbed onto Russia's shoulder pulling him back while grasping America's hand and yanking him away from Russia.

"I wont allow you to harm America ever again!" He spoke pushing America behind him out of harms way.

"You think you're going to stop me?" Russia laughed a smile plastered into his face. "I don't think so." England snarled at the Russian and clenched the hand that was not holding America's.

"And I disagree!" England glared for a few moments but in one swift moment Russia had his hand around England's throat and was lifting him off the floor. England had little time to register this action before he was slammed into the wall beside him with Russia holding his throat tightly. In this short moment England had released America's hand and he currently was staring with horror in his eyes.

"Russia no!" He screamed making a move to grab Russia's arm. "Leave him alone!" England opened his mouth to warm America but it was to late. Russia lifted his other arm and quickly used it to back hand America, sending him to the floor. America sat up and looked at England with a reddened cheek and tears in his eyes.

"You bastard! What's wrong with you, don't you even love America?!" England screamed at Russia while struggling against his grasp, but he offered no reply. "The boy only wants to be loved but you only show him hatred and possession!"

"I can do what I want with what is mine." Russia spoke simply. Tightening his hand on England's throat. He gasped at the newly applied pressure but tried to stay unaffected.

"He's not yours! The only reason he hasn't run away is because you've scared him into staying!" England gave a light chuckle and sent a smirk at Russia. "But now that he has someone who will love and protect him, he will no longer stay by your side."

"Liar!" Russia spoke slamming England into the wall again getting another gasp from the Brit. "America will never leave my side! Right America?!" Russia turned his head to look at the American still sitting on the floor. America sat leaning against the wall, his head down and his hair obscuring half his face.

"I hate you..." He spoke softly but with enough emotion to make it seem as though he yelled it. "England's right, you don't love me. All I do is show my love, I give and give and give, but you give me nothing in return. All I get are beatings and my freedom taken away. I fought hard for my freedom and did many things I'm not proud of, and I almost let you take it away from me. I know now that I don't need your love, I know that no matter how much love that I give you, you will never return it..." America snapped his head up to revile tears streaming down his face and it was obvious that he was fighting back sobs desperately trying to escape. "I hate you! All you do is put me down and I'm done! I don't love you anymore! I can't love a monster who will never love me back! I am not just your possession! I am a person! And I deserve to be loved not beaten!" America's head fell back down and sobs slowly slipped past his lips and mad his shoulders shake. Russia and England looked at the crying American with a face reflecting both shock and astonishment.

"A...America..." England spoke feeling a bit of pride and sympathy for the young nation. Russia suddenly dropped England to the floor and walked over to America. While he coughed and tried to regain all of his breathing capabilities, Russia knelled down in front of America. He raised his hand cupped America's chin lifting it up with much force to make the American look him in the eyes.

"Do you think that I cared for you're feeling? Do you think I cared for your opinion? No, this is about me! I own you and there's nothing else to it." Russia spoke harshly while glaring at the sobbing nation before him. Russia released America's chin and stood up before grabbing his arm and yanking America up to stand beside him. "Now we're leaving."

"No!" America screamed slapping off Russia's arm. "I told you I don't love you! And I wont stand for what you keep doing to me!"

"Then I will make you come."

"I wont allow that!" England spoke finally recovering from Russia's attack. "I will protect America from you no matter what! If you want him you'll have to get through me!"

"That is no problem for me."

"You'll also have to go through me!" The three turned to see France standing behind Russia arms crossed. He walked past the Russian and stood next to America pushing him behind him. England walked over and stood next to France arms crossed as well.

"Both of you is also no trouble for me." Russia replied undeterred.

"And us." Japan walked out of a room just next to the group followed by China. The two stood next to England and France crossing their arms to match the others. "We heard the commotion, we will not allow you to hurt America he is our friend." China spoke glancing at England and France for a moment.

"Hai, we have let this abuse go on long enough. It's time we all took a stand." Japan agreed.

"I am Russia, the strongest in all the world, I am not intimidated by you four." Russia spoke still feeling no fear from the group.

"How about now?" Walking up from behind Russia came Germany and Italy who went to take a stand with the others. "I've had enough of you terrorizing other nations, including America. I will help stand against you."

"Vee, I'm against you too, but please don;t hurt me." Italy spoke hiding behind Germany.

"And don't forget me." Canada walked up and joined the group an angry scowl on his face. "America's my brother and I hated you being with him from the start. Now It's about time I did something, eh?" Russia scanned the group of seven his confidence fading before he finally spoke.

"I suppose I know when it's a good time to retreat. But know this I do not give up easily. Now you have strength in numbers, but America will have to be alone at some point and that's when I'll take him back." Russia glared at each of the seven nations before turning on his heel and walking down the hallway. Once Russia was out of sight everyone turned to see to inspect how America was doing.

"America are you alright?" England spoke placing his hand on America's shoulder.

"Yes, how are you America, I was worried about you when you were with that creepy Russian!" France added stepping closer to him.

"America, I apologize for not trying to help you sooner, I hope you will forgive me." Japan bowed to America with a look of gilt on his face.

"I'm sorry, even though we aren't close allies I wish I would have helped you sooner." China spoke giving America a sympathetic look.

"Ja, same here. We were enemies at one point but still, I don't think anyone should have to go through that, I'm sorry." Germany agreed.

"I'm so sorry America! I would have helped more to but Russia's very scary!" Italy said while only slightly emerging from behind Germany. Everyone was then pushed aside as Canada approached America. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and pulled him into a very tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry America! I wish so much that I would have helped but I didn't! I hate myself for allowing this to go on for so long! I'm your brother and I haven't even been protecting you! I love you America!" America opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a sob escaping his lips before he burst into tears. "America, I'm so sorry! I can't help but feel partially guilty for all of this."

"I...It's not that..." America began in between sobs. "It's just, you all care about me so much! I've given you little to no reason to and yet you all want to help me! Why?!" Everyone in the group looked at America with soft smiles on they're faces.

"Because we're friends, America." Japan explained.

"Because we're family." Canada continued.

"Because we love you, we all love you America." England finished. America continued to sob and more people joined in the hug. England, France, Italy and China all hugged America with Canada, but Germany and Japan offered comforting pats on the shoulder and back. When they all released America many excused themselves to return to their room, they offered America support and wished him luck, it wasn't long before it was just him, Canada and England.

"Come on America, you can stay in my hotel room for the night and we can got and get your stuff tomorrow, okay?" Canada asked placing his hand on America's shoulder. America began to dry his eyes and the tears that had left streaks down his face and with a sniffle replied,

"Actually Canada, could I maybe stay with England? He is the one who helped me get away from Russia." Canada looked slightly hurt at the fact that America chose England over him but he didn't let it show too much.

"Is that okay with you England?" He asked turning to face England.

"It would be no problem at all." He replied stepping closer to America.

"Okay good, I'll come to check in on him in the morning and then we can go and get his belongings from the house."

"Thanks Canada." America spoke. Canada took a step forward and pulled America into another hug.

"America, I love you and again I'm sorry."

"Don't blame yourself, please."

"I can't help it. Good bye America, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good bye, Canada. I love you too." With one last look Canada turned around and started heading back to his hotel room.

"Let's get back to my hotel room, unless there's something you want to do?" England spoke gesturing towards his room door.

"No, we can go back to your room, and England?" America replied turning to face him.

"Yes America?"

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. I really appreciate it."

"It's really nothing, I had to help you. I'm sorry for not helping sooner."

"Please don't blame yourself like the others, it's all my fault."

"That's enough from you, now lets get back to my room." England went and grabbed America's hand before leading him back to the room. The action made England blush but little did he know that it caused America to blush as well.

* * *

**A/N: And done! Finally! You do not know how long that actually took me! Oh well it's done now and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	7. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**A/N: Hey guys I'm real sorry that you thought this was an update and now you're all probably mad at me but I have some bad news. I think there's something wrong with me. Both physically and mentally. I wont get into much detail with the physical other then I am constantly fatigued and I feel sick. For the mental I have no motivation to do anything. Not just typing stories but school work, housework anything. I don't even want to play video games. But because of all this I'm not sure when it will pass and I will be able to type again. I'm really sorry and if I new what was wrong with me I would fix it immediately for you guys. Thanks for hanging in with me for this long and I hope you can manage to follow me for a little bit longer until I get better with what ever this is. Again I'm sorry and I'll try o get better.**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	8. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Okay guys I'm sorry to say I have bed news for you all. I've seemed to gain my writing motivation back but I have recently lost my flash drive with all my stories on it. I can't write without the original copy with me, I just can't! I have the biggest issue with it and I don't know why. I was really devastated when I lost it and was unable to write for a while afterwards, but again I've gained back my motivation. But it seems that everything on that flash drive has been forgotten and ignored in my mind, I literally want to cry every time I think about it. So to get to the point I will have to stop production on this story. I'm not sure if I'll ever come back but I doubt I will. I'm so sorry, you can all hate me and I wont hold anything against you. I'm really sorry guys I feel awful about this and I'll understand if you leave me now and never come back. I'm terrible! If any of you want to take on this story just PM me about it, I'm sure you would do a better job with it then I did. So for one of the last times...**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


End file.
